


Albus Descending

by Pandorascube



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorascube/pseuds/Pandorascube
Summary: Albus Severus Potter goes searching for answers about himself. He has an unlikely guide, Scabior.





	Albus Descending

“Why’re you here, lad?” Albus jumped at the grumbling lilt that seemed to come out of the dark fog. A tall, menacing figure began to appear, hair unruly and dress eccentrically garish. Albus Severus Potter froze, letting his eyes adjust enough to make out the dark figure’s features. 

_ Snatcher… _ There were shelves of books written about the evil men from the Second Wizarding War, complete with haunting pictures that snarled and menaced. His parents had tried to keep those particular books from him, but Hogwarts never censored their library. Albus had spent days, if not weeks, researching everything he could find on the war, on Slytherin history, on his parents, and especially his second namesake.  _ If they hadn’t named me Severus…  _ He grimaced for the millionth time at that thought. 

“Because I am doomed to be a tragic figure!” He exclaimed, his anger leaking out against his will. The Snatcher recoiled, taken aback by the dramatic outburst. 

“If you’re here at your age, tragedy has already struck,” He grunted, not sure how to handle this newest charge. “Come on, let’s move. The river Styx waits for no man.”

“Scabior?” Albus voiced his suspicions tentatively. The Snatcher nodded.

“I am to take you to Charon,” Scabior reached out. “It is my penance.”

“I’m not going to Charon,” Albus refused the hand, crossing his arms, “I’m here to find Severus Snape.”

“That’s not how this works, lad,” The Snatcher chuckled. “You’re on a path that cannot be altered. It has been laid out and none can stray.”

“I can,” Albus sighed. He would have to tell the whole story. “I’m not dead. I used the Draught of the Living Death. I wasn’t sure if it would take me here, but it did.” The library had been sorely lacking in the answer, but it was logical.  _ I could have been a Ravenclaw…  _ Scorpius and Rose had been furious at the idea, but Albus was determined. “I have some questions and I don’t think I can go on without the answers.”

“You came here for answers? There are no answers here. There is only cold, dark, and pain. There are  _ true _ tragic figures and regret, unabated mourning and sorrow. The Dementors have nothing on the Underworld.” Scabior trailed off softly, suddenly rueful and desolate. There was a pause. “What’s your name?”

“Albus Severus Potter.”

“Son of Harry?” Scabior guessed. “That is quite a name. Albus for Dumbledore and Severus for Snape, I’m sure. You were named for heroes. You’re a legacy, lad. What answers could you need? I’m sure you bleed bravery and honor.”

“Then why am I a Slytherin?” Albus spat the name of his Hogwarts house. 

“A Slytherin?” Scabior chuckled in disbelief. “Then where is the common room?”

“In the dungeons, under the lake,” Albus mumbled.

“The child of Harry Potter is a Slytherin!” Scabior had a hearty laugh. “Bet your dad was proper miffed.”

“He wasn’t. He said he was almost a Slytherin,” Albus moaned. “I know it was the Horcrux, though. The hat never would have considered it if not for Voldemort’s influence.” The Snatcher flinched at the Dark Lord’s name. “I have a darkness. I know I do. Why else would I be a Parselmouth? Why else would I be Slytherin? Why else would I be able to brew the Draught of Living Death as a third year? Why am I not scared of you or this place or of-?”

“You are scared,” Scabior cut him off, derisively. “You may not be crippled with fright, but you’re not motivated by mere curiosity. That fact is quite apparent.  _ You can’t go on without the answers. _ That kind of curiosity is always motivated by fear.”

“Fuck off,” Albus’ anger was back like a  _ Protego  _ charm. “I am here to see Severus Snape. He will tell me everything I need to know. I didn’t come here for psychoanalysis from a rotted Death Eater.”

“There’s the Slytherin,” Scabior laughed again. Albus brushed past, fuming and heading off into the fog. 

“ _ Lumos! _ ” Nothing happened except Scabior’s laughter increasing. “What in the bloody hell…” 

“No magic here, at least not in the conventional sense. I’m not sure how you brought a wand anyway.” The Snatcher called after the frustrated boy. “How long until they pull you out?”

“Leave me alone!”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m sure time moves differently here,” Scabior heard Albus’ sharp intake of breath.

“How differently?” The boy reappeared from the mists, tentative and wary. Scabior shrugged.

“You didn’t account for that? I guess Granger was the brains behind the Golden Trio. It’s a wonder all the impulsive bravado worked,” Scabior said wryly. “Not quite as clever as you hoped?”

“Please,” The boy was pale. “Take me to Snape.”

“I can’t. Unaltered path,” Scabior softened. “I couldn’t anyway. Snape isn’t here.”

“No. No. No!” Albus began to pace, running his hands over his face. “It’s gone wrong.”

“Go home. There are no answers here.”

“I don’t know how. If time moves different, who knows when they’ll give me the antidote?” Albus choked back tears, his plans crumbling and the real fear setting in. “I  _ am  _ afraid,” He whispered, almost in awe.

“As you should be. We’re in the Underworld. I’m a ruthless Snatcher that terrorized your father and killed many,” There was a glimmer of sorrow in his words.

“You’re less frightening than the books make it seem.”

“I suppose now I am,” Scabior sighed, smiling sadly. “This penance has changed me. Under the Dark Lord, I ushered many people to the Underworld from the land of the living. Since then, I’ve had many years of watching the descent from this end.” There was a long pause. “I’ll wait with you.” Albus nodded beseechingly.

  
They didn’t speak further, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable.  _ Almost comforting, _ Albus noticed. Eventually he felt a tingling, lifting sensation and blinked at the glare of the orange light his skin was emitting. It lasted for a moment, then he gasped awake in his bed at Hogwarts.


End file.
